


Losing Control—100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Fenris accidentally loses control.And, it’s not a bad thing.





	Losing Control—100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme.  
> This week: Losing Control.

Hawke approached Anders, his eye on the elf moving about the tavern’s floor.

“Something’s off about Fenris. I think he’s losing control.”

“You’re telling me.”

Varric joined them. “Guys... I think Broody’s having a seizure.”

“Anders, you gonna help him?” Hawke asked.

“Hey, it’s not my problem the elf can’t dance.”

“THAT’S what he’s doing?!” 

“I told him not to eat the Blood Lotus.” He smirked at Fenris’ spastic gyrations. “But, I’m damn glad he did.”

Hawke and Varric chuckled, watching the elf cavort to music only he could hear.

“Yeah. Broody could stand to cut loose, now and then.”


End file.
